


Distraction

by Hope Meijer (Hopemeijer)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-28
Updated: 2005-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopemeijer/pseuds/Hope%20Meijer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That isn't a good idea, Sir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

"That isn't a good idea, sir."

She was sitting on the floor of one of the power rooms, fiddling with some of the cables. The main power had been shut down, and the emergency back up was running. Even in the dim light she could see movement, and instinctively knew he was standing behind her.

Siler had disappeared briefly to find some more cables, and apparently Jack O'Neill had taken it upon himself to take the Sergeant's place.

"Why not?" he sounded petulant, almost whiny.

She grinned. "Because it's distracting."

He snorted. "I can show you what's distracting..."

For a moment she thought he'd wandered off, but she could still sense him in the room.

Suddenly his lips were on her neck, and she gasped in surprise. He chuckled, and went back to his task of distracting her.

For once she found herself thankful for the dim light that was hurting her eyes – he couldn't see how red she'd gone. Her hands were shaking as she tried very hard to focus on what she was doing.

"That's really not a good idea..." she murmured, her voice coming out surprisingly hoarse.

"Why not?" he mumbled, working his way down and pressing light kisses to the exposed skin, until to his chagrin he found the collar of her jacket preventing him going any further.

"Siler will be back in a minute," she reminded him.

"So?"

"So we could lose our jobs for this."

He paused, and she let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Her heart was beating twice as fast and her hands shook as she carried on with her work.

He shrugged and carried on.

"Please..."

"What's going to happen?" he questioned.

Apparently the goddess of Chaos wanted to take that as her cue, because Sam found her hands slip, and there was a loud 'bang!' before the emergency back up power shut down and everything went black. Shouts and footfalls could be heard from outside, and on the levels above and below.

Sam's voice came through the darkness, a mixture of amusement and exasperation which Jack now identified as a voice reserved for him and Daniel when they did something she really didn't approve of, but still found humorous.

" _That's_ what's going to happen."


End file.
